


Fit For a Queen

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/F, Gift Giving, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Mild Smut, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Queen Hinoka, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Camilla has never met anyone so brave, but even a brave Queen needs some reassurance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 3 - Gifts

On the day of Hinoka's coronation, Camilla stays long after the rest of her family has gone home. Hinoka's surprised, but grateful for the company nonetheless.

"I still don't know if I can do this," she says quietly. "I don't have Ryoma's charisma. I lived to fight, to protect everyone, but a Queen needs to do more than swing a naginata." She sighs, and Camilla's heart goes out to the woman who was once her enemy. _I can't imagine taking the throne if anything ever happened to Xander...Hinoka didn't want this, but she's still doing it._

She doesn't think she's ever met anyone so brave.

"Corrin and I have told you many times that we know you can, Hinoka. Everything's going to be fine." But she knows words of encouragement are only words, barely enough to ease the grief over the loss of her brothers, the fear of filling Lord Ryoma's shoes.

"I know, but..." Hinoka shakes her head, blinking away tears. "It wasn't supposed to be this way. Even if I can let go of my resentment towards Nohr, it won't bring them back. It's not even that one of them should have been King, it's... _them_ I miss."

Camilla reaches into her purse, digging around for a moment until she finds what she's looking for. It was something she'd meant to give a prospect husband someday, but she never did manage to find that one "right person".

She wonders if maybe it was a sign. Someone else needs this gift more than anything right now. She takes out the leather cord with the hard scale dangling from it and presses it into Hinoka's hand.

"Here."

"This..."

"Is one of Marzia's scales. Wyvern scales are supposed to bring strength and courage," Camilla explains. "A talisman, of sorts. As a Princess of Nohr, I present this talisman to the new Queen of Hoshido." Hinoka _blushes,_ almost as if the necklace were an engagement ring.

"P-Princess Camilla..."

"Just Camilla."

Hinoka bows her head and allows Camilla to put the necklace on her. The scale glistens against her chest, and Hinoka manages a smile.

"Thank you, Camilla."

Their lips meet less than a moment later, Hinoka deepening the kiss, clutching onto the fabric of Camilla's gown. Camilla's surprised but makes no move to stop her, caressing her back and her short, feathery red hair.

"They'll expect me to marry and have an heir," Hinoka says breathlessly when they part from the kiss. "But for tonight, just for tonight..."

Camilla nods.

"It would be my pleasure." She unties the sash to Hinoka's formal kimono, fumbling a bit with the layers before the Queen is fully nude before her. Camilla's own dress and underwear soon follow, and they tumble to the futon, kissing, caressing, legs interlocking. Camilla's mouth works its way down between Hinoka's thighs, kissing her until Hinoka's struggling to hold back her screams.

She lifts her face, savoring the tang of Hinoka's climax against her lips and tongue. Hinoka's gaze meets hers, intense and languid.

"Thank you. But I can't allow a debt to go unpaid..." She shifts them until Camilla's on her back, Hinoka's lips on her breasts, fingers between her thighs. Nimble fingers, callused and warm, seeking out all the right spots. Camilla reaches her peak with a gasp, stars in her vision.

They nestle under the covers together, Hinoka's head against Camilla's shoulder, their fingers laced together.

Six months later, Camilla pays a friendly visit to Hinoka. She comes to the courtyard to greet her, along with her betrothed.

The wyvern scale still sparkles against her chest.


End file.
